The Angels Song
by RedRosesSoulessNite
Summary: America had an odd dream, and while trying to figure out who he dreamed about, he hears a beautiful song sung by someone he feels he knows. Could the song be the key to finding out who he is truly in love with? Rating will possibly go up in later chapters. America X England (UsUk), Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

America stood on the soft sand, staring at the blue ocean in front of him. The waves licked his feet gently, making him shiver from the instant cold he would feel occasionally. He wasn't sure what possessed him to come down to the ocean and just stand there, but he did. He breathed in the scent of the salty air provided by the water and sighed contently. He loved the ocean.

"But why am I here?" He wondered to himself out loud. He had had a dream about the ocean the other night, but in the dream he wasn't alone. He was with someone else, and the only feature he could remember was the bright, sparkling emerald eyes that captivated him almost immediately. He knew many people with green eyes. Hungary, for example, or Egypt, Switzerland, Lichtenstein, Greece, Spain, Netherlands, Belgium, Scotland, Ireland, Wales, North Ireland and...England.

"He does have beautiful eyes," America said, smiling as he thought about the emerald eyed beauty that raised him. He had the same eyes as his brothers, but America had always thought that Englands eyes were the most beautiful of them all. _Yes, truly beautiful._

He shook his head, trying to rid England from his thoughts and focus on the task of figuring out who he dreamed about. The possibility of it being England was...Very high. _Seriously, who else would I dream of? Spain? Not likely._

"But what would England say if he found out I dreamed about him?" He asked himself. He closed his eyes and thought about what he had dreamed.

_America was walking along the beach, barefoot, feeling the softness of the sand below his feet. He laughed to himself whenever the grains tickled his toes. The sun was beginning to set, giving off a warm glow on the horizon as the sky turned from blue to orange, red and then purple. He looked up from the ground he was staring at to see someone standing with their back to him in the distance. He couldn't make out who it was, but he could tell it was male, smaller than him, and the feeling was strangely familiar. He made out short hair, swaying delicately with the winds._

_"Who are you?" He called out to the person ahead of him. "Please, answer me!"_

_The person turned to look at him, a smile present on his face, but somehow his face was still hidden from America's vision. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words were muted, preventing him from picking out his accent. The smile stayed present on his face as he began to back away slowly, and the last thing America saw before waking up was beautiful, emerald green eyes looking at him._

"It must be England...," America said. "Who else could it be?"

He shook the thoughts from his head and walked over to where he previously discarded his shoes and began to walk away from the beach. He decided to take the longer route home, which went through the forest. He always found himself wandering around the forest everytime he thought about England. _The forest was always his favorite place, wasn't it?_

He smiled to himself as he walked through the thick forest. It was quiet, calm, and almost soothing to the point of washing away all his thoughts. The only sounds were the occasional snapping of twigs as he walked, the scurrying of the mice on the forest floor, or the hooting of an owl or two getting ready to go for their nightly hunts. It was peaceful.

He kept walking deeper into the forest but in the direction of home. The flowers and the mushrooms gave the forest some beautiful scenery, along with the variety of the trees. Suddenly, another beautiful thing filled the air. It was a sound. The sound of someone singing. _Who is that?_

America followed the voice to the edge of the forest, but all he found was home. The owner of the voice had disappeared. He felt a frown take over his features. It was a beautiful song and a beautiful voice.

_But where did it disappear to?_

* * *

**A/N: Hey, so sorry for the long wait for another story. I fell extremely ill since school began, and possibly may have to get surgery done. That aside, I am back and I have lots of inspiration for new stories and Im trying to get inspiration for my old stories for those of you who read and watch my other works. Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments and support for all my stories, it means a lot. This is a story I came up with to cheer my America up since getting sick with a terrible cold. Hope you like it, my Love.**

**Also, for those who watch me, a Halloween fic will be getting posted within the next couple of days but I need a pairing idea. For those who wish to review, please give me an idea for a pairing to write about for my Halloween Story. Thank you! Also, a new fic will be starting to get posted soon and it will definently be a long chapter story, possibly about America and England again since I love the pairing so much. Thanks again!**

**~England (Arthur Kirkland)~**


	2. Chapter 2

America went inside. He decided to try and not think about who was singing anymore tonight and try to sleep. There was a world meeting the next day and he would be killed by Germany and Canada if he was late. A smile made it's way to his lips.

"England will be there," he thought happily. "Maybe I can get a chance to talk to him about my dream."

America got dressed in his pajama's and hopped into bed. He was more than excited to see England at the meeting and was having a hard time falling asleep. He wished that England was there to make him tea, like he used to when he was a child living under Englands care and couldn't sleep. The smile left his lips. His mind trailed back to the American Revolutionary War; the rebellion he led against England. It hurt him deeply to see England so hurt and powerless like he had seen on the rainy battlefield that day. England was never the same after that day. He became sad, lonely looking even, and he stopped talking to everyone as much as he used to. For the longest time, even France couldn't get a reaction out of him. It worried everyone, especially America. He hated seeing England like that.

"All I wanted was to show him I'm not a child that needs his protection anymore. I wanted to show him that I was strong enough to protect _HIM_," America whispered out loud to no one. With a sigh, he rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes. He allowed his mind to go blank before he drifted off to sleep.

_"Alfred! Hurry up, you slow git!" England called playfully. He was running through the forest with America following him, laughing his signature laugh, and trying to catch the running Englishman. England then stopped, forcing America to stop behind him._

_"England?" He called out. "Arthur, whats wrong?"_

_He received no reply, but just before he was about to walk up to him, England turned around. His eyes were blank, almost lifeless containing unshed tears, and he looked so helpless._

_"England?" America asked again, worry filling his voice._

_"America? Where are you?" England said, voice trembling._

_"I'm right in front of you, can't you tell?"_

_"I'm sorry, America," England began," I can't see you anymore."_

_America's eyes widened. England was blind? How? Why? America moved to step towards England but found he couldn't move. It began to rain and England stared up at the sky._

_"Why did you leave me alone?" He asked, tears flowing freely down his face. "You lied to me."_

_Thats when America noticed it. When he looked down, he found he was floating above a tombstone. 'Alfred F Jones, America, Loved by everyone' and 'beloved husband' was written on it. His eyes went wide._

"England,_ I'm not dead! Please believe me! I'm not dead! England!"_

America's eyes shot open as he awoke to his alarm in a cold sweat. He sat up and ran his hands though his hair. He found he was shaking, and waited to calm down before getting up and showering. The nightmare never left his mind.

"I have to go see England," he said to himself. "I have to tell him I didn't leave him and I never lied to him."

With that, America dried off and got dressed and without thinking, he sped off towards the conference hall to see his beloved Englishman.

* * *

**A/N: Second chapter, hooray~! I didn't mean for it to be so sad, but I guess thats what came out...~ I was pretty upset anyway when I wrote this because some idiots decided to throw fireworks at me while I was walking home. Anyway, that aside, it's Halloween tomorrow! I'm super excited to be doing my first cosplay which will indeed be Norway from Hetalia. I can't wait to see how many people recognize it at school! Pictures will be uploaded and I will post my cosplay group information if anyone wants to check it out either tomorrow or sometime in the next few days. Next chapter will be uploaded soon.**

~England/ Arthur Kirkland~


End file.
